


Birthday

by Plumetta



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Rock has a birthday and everyone makes a family dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

Wichita took over for Little Rock on guard duty.

Little Rock yawned. “I’m not tired.”

Tallahassee said. “You killed three zombies today. Get some rest.

“That’s why I’m wired.”

“You are a bad influence on her.” Wichita teased. “Go inside with Columbus. He’s driving me crazy. He’s rewriting the rules.

Little Rock groaned. “Why?

“He thinks we should leave a copy when we leave a place in case other people show up.

“What if zombies can still read?” Little Rock said. Then the rules wouldn’t work.

“I don’t think they can concentrate long enough to read. Tallahassee said “But if you’re smart enough to live this long you have your own rules.

Little Rock agreed. “I’m going to scare him though and tell him I saw a zombie reading People magazine. She headed into the motel.

Tallahassee waited until she was inside and said. “What’s up? You don’t usually want one on one with me.

“True but I have to ask you something. Have you ever killed anything besides zombies?

“Like what?

“Animals?

“My Daddy took me hunting when I was a kid. 

“Are you any good?

He glared at her.

“I mean…..all the meat we come across is spoiled now and Little Rock’s birthday is tomorrow. She’s been dreaming about having fried chicken, potatoes and vanilla pudding.

He laughed. “My girl dreams big. Why pudding and not a Dairy Queen cake?

“Cake is too big for even her imagination anymore. She thought we might find a pudding cup we could still use.

 

“I haven’t seen any chickens around here.” Tallahassee said. I would have shot some if I had. 

Wichita frowns. “She knows she can’t really have any of those things but….if you could get some meat.

“I’ve only seen squirrels and rats around here.

Wichita made a face. “As disgusting as it sounds…it’s protein. I found some turnips growing about a mile from here that I can use for potatoes. Do you have any Twinkies left?

“I let her have my last one when she got her period three weeks ago I’ll take Columbus out in the morning to look for dinner. Have a girl’s day.

Tallahassee took Columbus out in the morning.

“What are we looking for?” Columbus asked.

“Chickens…but we’re not going to find any so some other bird.

“Chickens?

“It’s Little Rock’s birthday. She wants chicken, potatoes and pudding. We’re going to get as close as possible. Wichita has turnips. He pointed at some vultures. I’m going to get them.

“What is that?

“A vulture.

“Gross.

“Then go hungry. . Tallahassee shot and the bird went down. “Now, you get dessert.

“What does she want?”

“Vanilla pudding.

Columbus was checking trees for fruit. He came across some pears. “What do you think?

“That works. Let’s head back.

Wichita was putting on nail polish and Little Rock was engrossed in a book when they got back.

“Wichita, I need you for a minute.”

“Sure.”

She came out and squealed when she saw the bird. “Little Rock….we’re having meat tonight.

She ran out and stared at the huge bird. “That’s so cool. What is it?

“You don’t want to know.” Columbus said.

Tallahassed glared at him. “Let’s just call it a chicken.”

“Fine by me. Tallahassee come here. Wichita got me The Hunger Games.

“Art imitating life? He said sarcastically.

“Come on. 

Wichita cleaned the bird and fried it and Columbus boiled the turnips and mashed the pears.

Little Rock loved everything and was so happy that everyone made it possible. “Tallahassee, I’ve missed meat. Can we start hunting?

"Don't we do that every day?"

"Hunting for dinner.

He thought for a minute. “Well, not birds yet but I could start you on squirrels like Katniss.

“Cool.”

“Who is Katniss? Columbus asked.

Tallahassee and Little Rock shook their heads in disbelief. “I can’t believe you haven’t read The Hunger Games.” Little Rock said.


End file.
